Filament cutter and edging devices have become quite well known in recent years. These devices are generally in a portable form which are hand held and are provided with electric drive motors which necessitate the use of long electric extension conduits. By their very nature, the in use positioning of these devices in both horizontal and vertical planes is completely dependent upon the hand control exercised by the user who must at the same time maintain a constant control of the long electric conduit while also being aware of his or her safety relative to the cutter filament.
Examples of the patents relating to cutter and trimmer devices of the above described nature are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,278 to Harry M. Voglesonger, 3,928,911 to Charles B. Pittinger Jr., 3,708,967 to Thomas N. Geist and George C. Ballas, French Pat. No. 1.281.450 to M. Naveau.